


My Feeble Resistance

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abduction, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i use ouma instead of kokichi because i wanna lolplease tell me your thoughts, this is inspired and based off of the manwha/webtoon Bastard !! I highly reccomend it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	My Feeble Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> i use ouma instead of kokichi because i wanna lol  
> please tell me your thoughts, this is inspired and based off of the manwha/webtoon Bastard !! I highly reccomend it.

The quiet sound of a pencil scraping against a paper. An impatient twirl of hair, a tired yet determined tutor, and in the other room, an older brother getting ready for an appointment. Ouma sighed, leaning back, spinning the pencil on between his fingers. “I don’t get this at all, ma’am.” he grumbled. 

The tutor smiled, patience and kindness beaming through. “It’s alright Ouma, here, I’ll help you with a hint!” they said, clicking their blue pen and writing while telling him tips on how to solve the math question. Ouma nodded, following best he could.

Eventually then two took a break, Ouma standing up to get a drink from the fridge. The tutor turned the television on and leaned back with a soft sigh. Grabbing a Caprisun from the fridge, Ouma nodded to Kaito, who simply wore a cardigan over a shirt and some slacks.

“Ah, sorry to have you watch him for the day, Chihiro. I realized I had a last minute appointment and-” Kaito said, apologizing profusely. Chihiro smiled, waving their hand. “It’s alright, Kaito, really! Ouma is a nice boy, we’ll be fine!” they said, sitting up. Ouma took his seat next to them, absentmindedly sipping the Caprisun.

“Listen to Fujisaki and study hard for that test, alright Kokichi?” Kaito said, ruffling the shorter boy's hair before leaving. The tutor and student waved the older brother goodbye, before going back to the short study break. Ouma watched the news with Chihiro. It was on the news channel, reporting on recent disappearances in the neighborhood.

After a short while, Chihiro switched the television off. “Hmm, I wish the news would report more positivity, it’s been nothing but scary things, don’t you agree?” they said, laughing sheepishly. Ouma nodded, picking his pencil back up. “Now, where were we?”

A few hours later, Ouma smiled softly. He had finished the study guide. “Thank you so much, Fujisaki..” he mumbled. Chihiro waved it off. “Of course, any time!” they said. Ouma got up to get a sandwich for them, as was the routine between the two whenever the study session was over. Grabbing the premade sandwiches and handing it to Chihiro, they turned the television on back to the news.

As the two ate, Ouma observed Chihiro carefully, checking his phone every now and then. After a while, his phone received the text message. It was Kaito. Not even reading it, he put his phone down before setting his sandwich down and getting up. \

“I..need to go to the bathroom.” He said, heading off. Chihiro hummed, focusing on the news. Sighing, Ouma leaned against the bathroom door after closing it, before climbing on top of the toilet seat. He pushed the tile in the ceiling up and to the side, before grabbing a sledgehammer, wrapped thickly in cloth.

He hopped down quietly, however the sledgehammer followed him with a heavy thud. “Ouma? Everything okay?” Chihiro called from the living room. Ouma swallowed thickly, before responding. “It’s nothing, sorry.” he said, leaving the bathroom, the sledgehammer dragging quietly behind him. He snuck up behind them, before raising the sledgehammer above his head, eyes trained on the person in front of him.

_ “Sorry, Fujisaki.”  _ Ouma thought, before slamming it down with a practiced aim. Chihiro went down, body twitching as they were knocked out. Blood oozed out of their head, some of it had splattered onto Ouma’s clothes. Dropping the sledgehammer, Ouma stopped the bleeding, before dragging the unconscious body to the kitchen. There, the fridge was opened from the back, a familiar face peeking out.

“Did you bring her?” he huskily asked, voice dripping in excitement and anticipation. Ouma didn’t respond, dragging the body in and leaving, shutting the secret door. He sat down and leaned against the fridge, breathing heavily. Closing his eyes, only one thought was in Ouma’s head.

_ “Now who’s going to tutor me?” _


End file.
